My Crush
by Electric Zenith
Summary: Flora,being the shy girl she is, can't tell her feelings to her crush but at the same time she realises that her crush is her new neighbour!Her friends take that chance and did something that made her very embarrassed when ever she sees her d on top of that she is receiving love notes,but doesn't know who they are es her crush feels the same way?Read and find out


**Hey guys!This is my first Flolia one-shot so I need all the support I can get so plz say if you liked it or not.**

 **And at last there is question for you guys plz read.**

* * *

I woke up in the morning at 8, a smile appeared on my face when l realized today was holiday I got up from the bed a went in the bathroom took a bath, changed my clothes,brushed my teeth and washed my face then stepped out of my bathroom and I let my hair open and put pink feather earrings,pink flower necklace and slipped into a pair of floral wedges, I went downstairs,walked out of my house.

As I came out of my house,my eyes fell on a him he looked so hot,he had fair skin, midnight blue eyes which shined like crystals in my eyes, midnight blue hair but it looked like I saw them in much longer in a low ponytail,my heart started beating fast when I saw his lips,they were so alluring and soft,he had a build up body, he had a sketch book and a pencil,I couldn't help but stare at his muscles,they looked strong and could catch anyone's attention, l have been staring at him for who knows how much time,he looked at my way,when he did I quickly looked away and had pink shades on my cheeks,I decided to go to a park,l started to walk to my favourite park.

I don't know why, I just love that park it's was so simple and amazing and one thing I love the most about that park is that I get to see many rare flowers and I also had a secret area in that park and no one comes there and only flowers and some animals were there,so the reason that is secret because it is behind a door in the park and door is hidden by grass on it and that place is very dark so no one comes near that place.

Anyway I went to my secret place and opened the door and when I went inside I gasp it was more beautiful than it was before and I walked in and admired everything after that I saw a bench and sat there and closed my eyes taking the scent of the fresh air around me then I felt someone watching me, I opened my eyes and my jaws dropped I saw him,my crush the same boy I saw this morning, he was drawing something in his sketch book

What is he doing here? How did he get know about this place?Did he follow me here? Or He know this place from before? I needed the answer so I went to greet him as I came near him, he felt me coming near him he looked up,he stood up,when he did my heart started beating fast than ever he looked more hot if you look at him from near, I opened my mouth to say 'Hi' but I couldn't the voice just couldn't come because the way he looked at me,his breathtaking scent,his beautiful eyes,his handsome face,caught my voice, I just kept admiring him.

"Hi Flo." His voice was so soft and gentle "I saw you coming out of the house staring at me with those emerald eyes of yours."He smirked,My eyes widen shocked he saw staring at him well that's embarrassing I mean of course I saw he looked at my way but I didn't thought he saw me staring at him, I looked down so he can't see me blushing.

Then he did something unexpected,he softly slipped his fingers under my chin and made me look at him right in his shining crystal midnight blue eyes and he was still smirking."You really thought I was not looking didn't you."His smirk grew wide, this time I was red like seriously red.

"I...wasn't...staring...at you...l...was...I-..."I lost for words,I really didn't know what to say next,so I thought of changing the subject."This place is secretive, how did you find it."l snatched my chin away from his grip.

"Trying to change the subject ain't you Flora."He has a evil grin an his face, that's when I saw the time it saw 9:00 God I wasted so much time admiring the park and my crush.I didn't told my mom that I was going out, maybe she would send a search party, she was a little over protective.

"Helia l am sorry l gotta go my mom will be worried sick about me."I told with that I ran but someone caught my wrist and made me turn around and it was none other than...

Helia.

"You cant get away from me without saying goodbye"

"Oh! Sorry Good bye l will see later" I waved then turn around but the same thing happened.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to you" Helia then grabbed my both hands and pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. You probably know what happens after that I am blushing like mad he saw it and smirked then he leaned near my ear "Bye I will see that cute blush on that gorgeous face of yours later"He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek again. I could feel my cheeks burning more hot than they were before.

I turned started walking to my home.l couldn't help but think about what happened earlier.

* * *

I rang the bell and my mother opened it

"FLORA, I was worried about you."My mom hugged me "I am sorry mom I was too busy admiring the park" She released me and said,

"Its okay sweetie but remember to tell me when you go out somewhere."I nodded

"Now upstairs and wake your little sis"She smiled,then walked to the kitchen as l walked upstairs and entered Miele's room but she wasn't there so...

I searched her in my room,she was sleeping or maybe acting, l reached near my bed and shook her shoulder.

"Miele sweetie it's time wake up,get up now sleepy head."l told her,she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Mmmm what is it Flora"She moaned,still rubbing her eyes.I laughed at her reaction.

"Come on it's time to get up"I said while placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I tired." _Tired ?_ I doubt it, I mean she slept all night and she is telling she is tired.I bet she is lying but Why? "Sun is already up and sweetie, so should you."

"Okay l will but first you will have to answer my question"She said looking at me.

"Fine but promise you will get up" I said, putting my hand in front of her.

"Promise." Miele promised,she put her on mine.

"So what is it." I asked

"Who is your crush."She asked, eyes widen with shocked why would she ask that all of sudden and she just woke up right know,I also could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Well do you really want to know."She frowned."You promised Flora."l gave up "Fine...I ..have...a crush on...Helia."

She jumped up and down while saying 'l knew it l knew it'

"Shhh Miele stop jumping or you will break the bed."I giggled then I got up from my bed and then I saw...Heila across from my window,what is he doing there?does he live there?No that can't be possible,Was he watching us and for the worst part...DID HE HEARD THE CONVERSATION OF ME AND MIELE? OMG this is bad very very bad. I quickly walked towards the window and shut the curtains and told Miele to go to bathroom to complete her promise.

I walked downstairs and started eating breakfast, after 2 minutes Miele came down,she sat on the chair next to me "Your crush loves you too"whispered in my ear so that mom could not I blushed

"Hey Flora any reason why your blushing"My mom said to me

"No...no reason."I lied, looking down

"Alright then and Flora."

"Yes."I looked up

"Today we are going to visit our new neighbours,so finish your breakfast."Mom said and got up from the table and walked to the kitchen.

I helped my mother wash up.

* * *

My mom knocked at the door, she said to we will go visit the neighbours right after breakfast so now we are at front of the door of our neighbours house

A women opened the door she looked like someone,she had fair skin, blue eyes and short light blue hair and she wore a light blue dress and white tights,kitten heels and she wore an apron.

"Hi I am Alyssa,we live next door to you and we thought to be friends with our neighbour" My mom extended her hand for the women to shake it.

"Hi I am Anne, why don't you guys come in and introduce yourself and I will make you some hot chocolate."

"HOT CHOCOLATE YAY."Miele jumped in excitement.

"Wow how you are just like my daughter, whats your name cutie."Mrs. Anne bend down to match Miele's height.

"I am Miele."Miele said,shyly.

"Someone would be so happy if she finds out she has a girl of her age as her neighbour."She got up and faced me."And what's your name."She smiled,

"I am Flora."I smiled.

"Wow thats a nice name."She turned to my mom."Now you girls can go upstairs and make some new friends while your mommy and I would talk and don't worry your hot chocolate will be ready soon."

Me and Miele went upstairs and saw a room which was in light blue colour, I knocked and a girl same age as Miele opened the door,she had light blue eyes and very long blue hair,fair skin so I guess it was 's daughter the one she was talking about, she looked so cute.

"JAMIE?"Miele yelled, in excitement.

"MIELE?"Jamie yelled in excitement.l don't know how those girls know each other but they really going hurt my eardrums.

"Wow I didn't know you two knew each other."I said,really confused.

"Flora remember I told about a girl on the first day of school, well that is her."Miele pointed to Jamie.

"Hi Jamie,I am Flora Miele's sister,I heard a lot about you from Miele."I introduced myself to Jamie,bending down to match her height and shook her hand.

"I know Miele told a lot about you, come in lets play something."She said her cute little voice,but I refused to come in those girls need their time alone to play and besides what would I be doing in kids play.

I walked away from her room then my eyes fell on a door is was so beautifully painted, it was painted light and dark blue colour with the shades of white and a flower in the middle so I guess everything in this house is blue

Anyway so I walked near that door and stretched my arm near the door and just when I was about to knock it, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist then I backed away my hand,shiver went down my spine and I could feel that person's breath was on my neck and then it came on my ear.

"Such beauty as you sent from heavens,don't need a knock to get in my room, it's always open for you."That voice was so familiar its was the voice of...

'MY CRUSH'

 _My Room?_

I started to panic from inside HELIA my crush is my neighbour,now that explains everything that why everyone in this house looked so familiar,why I saw Helia across from my window today and why I saw him coming out of the house next to mine. Which means I can get to see him everyday,talk to him unless if he wants to waist his time with me, I realized what he said and blushed heart started to race.

"Have I ever told you, that you look so cute when you blush."He whispered in my ear causing me to blush even more,it felt so good to be in his soft and strong arms,I wanted them to wrapped around me forever but I knew it going to last only in few minutes,I just wish I was his girl...my thoughts were interrupted by Helia,he turned me around,his hands still on my waist so I was facing him,I got to his handsome face,he was smiling,I really love his smile,he looks so cute in that,charming too.

"Can I ask you a question."He questioned,very seriously. Wow I never saw him that serious.

"Sure,you can ask me anything, I just hope I will be able to answer it."l smiled.

"Do you really have a crush on me."Helia questioned,my eyes widened in shock,tell me I did not just hear that,why in the world would he ask that to me?Why did he care?I was in deep thought,it was an awkward silence,after some seconds I realised that he was waiting for my answer,I wanted so bad to run away.

"I...l...l-"I stuttered but thanks to someone's yelling I was interrupted

"Girls the hot chocolate is ready,you can come down now."I guess it was oh thank god! I am saved and I could make an excuse so easily."Well I guess... I have to go...Bye."I ran as fast as I can,out of the corridor,down the stairs,passed the living room because I know if l don't,he could have stopped me and wouldn't let me go,plus it was uneasy to get out of his grip because he was strong,I was at the entrance door of kitchen,I was just about to pass it when two kids came running,entered the kitchen causing me to lose my balance,l closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground,as I was just about to slip,I felt soft and strong arms wrapped around my waist and back of my neck, preventing me from falling down, I opened my eyes to see Helia,he winked at me I feel my cheeks hot again,my heart sped up.

"Glad I caught you cause I got to see your cute blush again" He whispered so only I could hear.I felt someone watching us and it turns out to be Helia's mom and no

"Do we have a new couple here." smirked,arms eyes widened.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend Flora."My mum no not her too,they are mistaking me and Helia as a couple, they are getting it wrong.

"Mom we are not a couple,we are just friends."I explained to and my mom.l got on my feet and passed the kitchen door,and took my hot chocolate.

* * *

Miele was in Jamie's room she wanted to stay here to spend a little more time with her BFF.

My mom was talking to Helia's ,l was sitting on the living room sofa,suddenly my phone rang,l saw removed the phone from my pocket, saw Layla's pic flash across the screen,l picked it up,

"Hi Flora."Layla greeted me from the other line.

"Hi, how are you."l said.

"I am fine,hey Flo,would you like to join me in a walk near favourite park."Layla asked, l also could hear some girls giggling at the back but I just shrugged it,but I still don't get it why does she want me to have a walk with her in my favourite park,it not I don't want go with her but didn't she had a date with Nabu today,strange.

"Sure,but one problem."I said,knowing it would surprise her.

"What is it."Layla groaned,disappointment her voice.

"Didn't you say earlier you had a date with Nabu."

"Yes but it postponed,so will you come."Layla said,eagerly wow I wonder why was she so interested in just a simple walk at my favourite park.

"Off course,why would I deny the offer from my best friend."I said,in a sweet voice.

"See you there,Bye."

"Bye."l hung up the phone,went to the kitchen"Mom,I am going out on a walk with Layla."I told my mom.

"Alright,but be back soon,sweetie."My mom said,politely.

"I will mom"l yelled from while walking out of the kitchen and moving towards the front door and opened it,but when l did, l saw a folded paper resting on top of the doormat, and the strange thing was, on top of it was written my name,thinking is was mine l picked it up,unfolded it began reading it, it said:

 _My love,_

 _I have been waiting for you forever_

 _For you to say just 3 simple words_

 _Coming out of your mouth, for me_

 _I just got a little hint indirectly that you,_

 _Love me,_

 _But I still don't believe it, I wanna hear you say in front of me,_

 _I will always be there for you when you need me,_

 _You will soon find out who l am but for now,_

 _On l will,_

 _Be your,_

 _Secret admirer_

I reread the letter, just to make sure, my eyes ain't fooling me, I mean who could've wrote this letter and for me,Its impossible,Who could've known that I was here?And how did he figured out that I love him (indirectly) I don't love anyone, the only one I love is Helia. Did he wrote it? I quickly brushed that thought away, how could he wrote that letter.l put that letter in my pocket and started walking and acted like nothing happened.

I reached there I saw Layla sitting on a bench,waiting for me as l walked near her,she stood up and smiled

"Hey your, earlier than l expected you to be."She stated and started walking,l did the same."So...did something new happened today?"She asked,causing me to be really confused to her.

"What do you mean?"I asked,in a confused voice.

"I mean something special...like...you know maybe figured out the Helia feels the same way for you and made him your boyfriend."She winked at me,smirking

"Wh...Wha...what."l stuttered,okay I admit it everyone is acting very weird today and are also talking about the the same topic.I blushed bright red I mean I can't help it,Helia feels the same way about about me and become my boyfriend,wow it will be like l am in the dreamland but I still was really confused,why did she ask that all of a sudden,l thought of asking it."Layla, what gave you the idea to even think something like that, how could I be Helia's girlfriend Layl."I questioned, in a sad tone at the last part.I sighed sadly at thought of not been his girlfriend, l think Layla noticed it.

"Oh! Nothing Nothing gave me the idea I was just...thinking, thats all."She said, in a nervous tone but I could get a hint of disappointment too. She put one of her arm around my shoulder."Flora."She whispered,stopped walking causing me to do the same,I turned to her,to face her,now both of her hands were on my shoulders.

"Yeah."

"Look I know you love Helia,and I am sure he loves you too,but you don't believe it,he does, Flora, he does love you, I could see the way he looks at you,smiles when ever you are around him,bugs you all the time so he could get your whole attention at him,always there to safe you like when you would fall he will always be there to catch,wishes that you could stay and talk to him more,most of all WHATEVER state his is at he is could mange to be happy and smile if you are there with him,isn't that enough for you to know that he loves you,cares about you,trusts you,think about it Flora if he didn't love you he wouldn't have done all that things about you,you have to tell your feeling to him Flo, if you don't, you will always feel uncomfortable around him and struggle to tell your feelings,you would regret it too,you should tell your feeling to him or if don't feel comfortable to say it right in front of him just write a letter about how you feel about him and give to him and confess after that and I doubt that you would get rejected because he loves so much to even think doing such thing like to you,so you should put your doubts aside and tell him." Layla removed her hands away from my shoulders. What she said was true but I don't know if Helia loves me I doubt it!,I want to hear it from him right in front of me but I still am shy to tell to him,my feelings, so maybe I should just give him the letter.(No one knows that I wrote a letter for him).

"Layla you know I believe you and trust you but I am sorry I just can't bring myself to believe, what you said, I want hear those words from him right in front of me."I replied, looking down.l hate to not believe my friends but I help but doubt it.

"Anyway but you have to tell him one day after all,its not like it's going to be a secret forever."Layla remarked.

"Yes, I will Layl, when I get the courage."l promised,smiling at her, she smiled back and started walking,suddenly her phone buzzed, she removed from her pocket, and texted something and looked back at me,"The girls are at Musa's house and the are having party so want us too."Layla answered,put her phone in her pocket and looked at me for an answer.

"I am okay with that WAIT,I told my mother I will come home soon, first let me tell her then I will come."I replied, took my phone from my pocket and called my mom,after two rings,she picked up.

"Hi my sweetie pie,what happened."My mom replied,in a sweet tone from the other line.

"Hi mum, I am going to at Muse's house so I will come home, is that okay with you."I said,hopping she would say 'Yes'.

"Of course you can go sweetie but just remember to back soon and please take care for yourself."

"Sure I will mom not worry Bye."

"Good Bye."I hung up the phone and turned to Layla and told her that, I am coming then,there was a complete silence between us,through our walk to Musa's

* * *

Stella opened the door,when she saw it was us,a big fat smirk blasted on her face,it was very strange but I knew she had planned something very bad or else she wouldn't smirk like that.

"Hi girls, come in come in."She just couldn't wipe the smirk out of her face and what was more strange thing was that,she just kept looking at me,Why was she just looking at me? I couldn't help but get suspicious at her went inside the living room and saw the girls sitting on the couch,Tecna was with her mini laptop texting with someone,Musa was with headphones in her ears,Bloom was doing nothing but by the look on her face it looked like she was waiting for something very in-patiently,when we all entered the living room,the girls turned and a smirk across their faces,would someone tell me what the heck is going on and is everything going so weird today,first Miele then, Helia then,the letter then,Layla then,Stella and now this girls,what are they hiding, what is so secretive that I am not aware of but I will find out soon,about their secret.l couldn't help but have a feeling that it is very bad.

"Girls, why don't we all just play something."Layla suggested

"Yeah! we can play...PRANK CALLING."Musa screamed.

"Yes, perfect idea Muse."l agreed."So what about you guys."l asked.

"Of Course we would play,plus you know how much I love prank calls."Stella replied.

"So who should we prank call first."Bloom asked, looking for an answer.

"How about...Diaspro, she troubled us too much and gave us a lot of trouble and she even tried to break me and Sky up now it our pay back, what do you girls think."Bloom suggested as we all grinned and nodded.

"Way to go Bloom."Layla high fived Bloom.

Bloom decided that she will prank call first so typed her number and now is waiting for her to pick it up,we were all beside her, trying to listen the conversation she was going to have with our biggest enemy,after many rings she picked up,

"Hi, is there."Bloom started,

"No he is not,wrong number."

"Okay, then is there."

"No,it's a wrong number."She said, a little annoyed.

"Clam down, is Miss Harry there."

"NO! THERE ARE NO PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE,"She exclaimed,

"OooooOo..Then who's house you are in you know its not good to stay at the street when you got your own house."Then she got annoyed and hung up

After she ended the call we all busted into laughter, after that we called a random number. This time Stella was the caller,

"Hi, Is there?"

"No he is not here,sorry..

"Then is there?"

"No"

"Is Miss Wall there?"

"No."

"Are there any Walls at your house.

"No."

"Then who is holding the ceiling of your house,weirdo."After saying that Bloom hung up because she couldn't stop her laugh.

After catching our breaths we called another person,This time Musa was the caller.

"Hello."Musa said

"Hello."

"How may I help you sir."We all stared cracking up but Stella already stared to laugh, Layla had to put her hand against Stella's mouth, so now she laughing in her hand.

"Excuse me your the one who called me."

"Sorry sir but you have just called me."

"No, your the one how has called me."

"You better reveal name or I will have to hung up."We were all laughing so hard my know because now the person just hung up, prank calls are always funny Musa again called the same person,

"It's you again, what game are you trying to play, do you want me to call the cops."

"Your the one how called me again."That person hung up, and we where laughing our heads off, after that we did some more prank calls,then we stopped,did some chit chat but the weird thing was that an evil smirk spread across there faces, the WHOLE TIME.l lost track of time in playing then I finally realised that it was lunch, we all ate lunch at a restaurant when we came back we did some hair makeover,which means first we washed our hair,dried it,put some cream,gave it a little shine,gave it a style and we read some magazines too.

* * *

"Yes, I will take care of myself."l reassured my mom, who l just told that l would be back after noon.

l thought to go home but the girls all wouldn't let me,right now, I was in Musa's room talking to my mum on, the phone,

"Ok, sweetie, I will be waiting for you, Bye."My mom hung up, I went downstairs, saw that they were waiting for me, to play games

After an hour past or two we finished playing games, but they still had there stupid smirk on there faces, I am really getting annoyed

"Alright girls spit it out."l ordered, I can't stand it

"Spit?spit what out?"Stella was clueless

"Explain the smirk on your faces."l ordered.

"...?"Nothing came out of anyone's mouth

"Now, tell me what you guys did."l asked again, a little annoyed that they were not telling me.

"Mmm we...?-"Stella was cut off my Layla.

"Hold on, Stel lv'e got this."Layla interrupted then begin her story."It kinda went like this,it all stared from last night,

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Come on girls think something, don't just sit there."Stella girls were at the Flora's house, it was 11:00 at night, thinking of a plan to get Flora and Helia together,Stella was getting really annoyed because no one was getting an idea,it was really annoying her_

 _"Clam down Stella, it's like you've got the idea of what to do,we are all thinking, just learn to have some patience."Bloom argued with her annoyed Best friend._

 _Stella ignored her and went back thinking of an romantic idea,for her friend to get a boyfriend, then some thing clicked her head, she jumped in excitement for the couch,jumped up and down saying 'I've got it' over and over again,after a few seconds,she sat on the couch again and she begin,_

 _"See girls, if want to get Flora and Helia together, we've to get Miele involved in this too,so this is how it goes, the boys will open the window of Helia's room purposely before he comes back from his daily walk Helia (he goes walking everyday in morning) meanwhile,when Flora wakes up,Miele should come at her room and act sleeping,when Flora comes back,Flora will try to wake Miele up but she wouldn't, then Miele will say she will only wake up if Flora answers her question,as we all know that Flora would accept it ,the question is 'Who is Floras crush' then Flora will say 'Helia', she should say this at the same time Helia goes to close his window, then at least Helia will know that Floe has a crush on him and maybe tomorrow, when he finds out that Floe has a crush on him, he will confess his feelings to her and so will she, then BOOM Flora and Helia are a couple,so what do you think."Stella explained her plan, which every one liked very much,_

 _"This a such an awesome plan."Layla exclaimed, excitedly._

 _"I love it, it's music to my ears."Musa admitted._

 _"According to my mini laptop, there is 99.1% that this plan will work."_

 _"Can't wait for tomorrow."Stella rubbed both of her hands,slowly and a evil smirk spread at the corner of her lips._

 _"How about First lets get out of here, and stay at Musa's house,so we could all wake up early together and set our plan perfectly."Tecna suggested._

 _"Yeah, Great idea."Musa replied, happy that everyone were going to come at her place to sleep,_

 _"But we don't have worry of getting up early,Miss Match Maker will handle it ."Layla smirked at Stella._

 _"Yeah, yeah anyway let's, get going l am every sleepy."Stella changed the topic and walked near the door._

 _"Yeah let's, before Sleeping Beauty drops and falls on the ground."Layla smirked again_

 _"And her Prince Charming,is not here too, then who will pick her up if she falls,"Bloom teased._

 _"So we better hurry before she falls."Musa warned._

 _The girls went to Musa's house and talked a little about the plan,it didn't take much time for them as the tiredness ran over them and fall asleep like babies._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"H..ho..how could you girls do something like that,and now l will be more uncomfortable in front of him than I was before, what would he think of think me." I looked at them in disbelief I can't believe they just did that. Wait...wait...wait is that the reason why all these strange things happening today,of course that explains it,Miele purposely sleeping on my room and asking that stupid question to me, Helia telling me if I have a crush on him,Layla asking if I'm in a relationship with him,Stella having a smirk on her face and he girls too, woooah this all so much to I don't even know if he the same way or not. Agggh I a really angry at them Aggh! how would they do something like that.

"Well we had to, you were not even ready to say, so we had to give you both a push."Stella said

"Yeah, we only helped you, nothing that bad."Musa agreed.

"But but...Wait, is it 5 OMG I have to go I told,my mom I would be back by noon,Bye girls."

"Bye Flora tell us if you guys confessed anything to each other."The girls said causing me to blush, I mean I don't even know if,he loves back or not anyway.

As I walked near I opened it and stepped outside in the breeze of the fresh air after few minutes, I was still walking and saw Helia with his sketch book and drawing something, I started panicking and decided so be out of his sight, I kept quiet and trying my my best to dash a sound.A sigh relief went through me as I passed away from him, I continued walking

* * *

I can't believe my eyes I kept staring down I didn't do anything,I didn't move an inch, well below my was lying a piece of paper written on it, an another love note from my secret does he know that I live here?I quickly picked it up and opened it and began reading.

 _*chuckles*_

 _You know I love the way,how you try to get rid of me_

 _Like you did just few minutes ago,_

 _And in morning,_

 _How you walked away, when I saw,_

 _I could make you feel,like I wasn't looking,_

 _So easily *chuckles*(again)_

 _That hairstyle looks very cute on your luxurious,soft hair,_

 _You looked breathtaking,_

 _I won't tell you, how I am,_

 _You should figure out yourself if,_

 _you really have,_

 _A crush on me,hottie._

I blushed after reading it because knew very well, that it was him,but the most embarrassment part is that, he knows that I was trying to get out of his sight because he found out that I have a crush on him and for the worst, he called me 'hottie'

 _Doesn't he mind that I have crush on him? Maybe he is saying it to tease me BUT STILL I still wonder doesn't it bother to him._

My cheeks were really burning hot.l quickly put it in my pocket and rang the bell,my mom opened it,

"Oh! Welcome home, Flo,and Miele wants to see you,she is upstairs."She does Miele wants to see me?

Curious,about that l went upstairs and knocked Miele's room,after few seconds,the door was slightly open.

"Oh! So your back Flora,come in,l want to talk to you."Miele opened the door for me,

I walked inside, sat on her bed,looked at her.

"So what do you want me to talk about."

"Oh, it's about Helia."I couldn't help but blush at his name (thinking about what happened in the morning).

"Wh..hat...ab..out...him." l stuttered

"Are you an item with him." Miele smirked, I could feel my cheeks burning hot

"Why would you think that." I asked, really confused

"Because he knows that you have a crush on him, I thought that maybe he confessed his feelings to you" She explained,

"So that is why you brought me in here?" I asked,

"Actually I brought here to play with, I haven't got any change to play with you today" Show gave the big eyes with hope. Aww How could I resist those eyes.

"l am a little tried to play but I will play only a little okay." I said and played a little but all of the games Miele won because I let her, Come on how isn't gonna let a cute little girl win.

Hours passed then I got extremely tired so I walked out of her room,entered my room and took a bath, after a came out from the bathroom I felt more relaxed than before, I was just about to lay on my bed, I saw a note and written Flora on it,opening it I began reading it,

 _Have l ever told you yet,_

 _How much beautiful you look everyday,_

 _The way you smile,drives me insane,_

 _Your laugh makes my day_

 _Your emerald eyes sends me in heaven,_

 _How much I want to steal you away_

 _And keep me you forever with me_

 _How much I care about you,_

 _You mean the world to me,_

 _Just in case if I haven't..._

 _I want you to know that,_

 _Your the best thing that ever happened to me,_

 _I love you,_

 _My love_

 _-By Your Secret Admirer_

I felt my cheeks burning hot, no ones ever said that to ...HOW DID THIS NOTE GOT ON MY BED?HOW DID HE GOT IN MY ROOM?HOW DID HE KNOW THAT I LIVE HERE? This is very much bad.I rested my back against my bed and started making myself clam down,but I felt someone watching me, I turned my head and saw Helia drawing something on his desk across from his window,he so concentrated ,focused on it and that actually kinda looked cute and all I did saw stare at him while he was drawing, I wonder,what he is drawing so interesting,then something clicked my mind,Helia is the only one who can get in my room and put it on my bed because his window was across from mine,maybe he got in my room and-

 _Snap out of it Flora how could Helia love you._

I watched him for what it seemed like forever,I had to turned my head because 1)I heard someone calling my name,2)He turned his head and looked at me, I rushed downstairs and went in the kitchen,(because the voice came from there)

"Flora, could you help me prepare dinner?" My mom questioned,while icing the cake."Sure, I'd love to." l helped my mom,actually,we decided that we are going to have a family night today, so my mom needed help to prepare the food and I actually enjoyed helping my mom,it was fun.

* * *

"Perfect." I decorated the dinning table with candles,foods and deserts,and was admiring the beauty of it.

We ate our food and did some chit chat and watched some movies, half of the movie Miele slept,so l picked her picked her,went upstairs and laid her on her bed, as I walked out I thought to change myself into nightgown and walked in my room, I picked my nighty and changed,when I was changing, My eyes fell on my window seat and there was something on it, when I approached it, I saw a small note it read:

 _Meet me in the park you saw me this morning(Now)_

 _-Helia_

What!HELIA wants me to meet him at night in my favourite park oh no how am I supposed to face him and what would I say to him,

Come on Flo, you can do this how bad can it be, just say hi,see what he wants and act like nothing Breathe in and out, nothing is gonna happen.

I tipped toe downstairs, I was luckily because my Mom and Dad were busy watching the movie and I stepped out of the house and walked to the park, after few minutes I reached it but I couldn't find him, so I decided to wait for him and walked near a tree and felt something itching me, I put my and in my pocket, grabbed it and snatched out, when I saw it my eyes widen,it was the letter I wrote for HELIA but how did it get into my nightdress, then a Flashback came into my mind,

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I smiled as l finished writing the last sentence of my letter and I decided that I will give him the letter tomorrow because, it is 2:30 at night so I thought of putting it in the pocket of my baby pink nightdress which I never wear so none will notice it, I put it and went and went to sleep._

 ** _End Of FlashBack_**

I don't even know why I wore this nightdress and out of all days it has to be...today,something caught my eyes a door,

(The door to my secret place)Its was slightly someone come here?How did that person knew about that place, I moved towards the door and opened it wide, I just couldn't believe my eyes,before me were two chairs,a luscious table with the colour of cream and brown, candles surrounded it and a bouquet of flowers in the middle of it and a chocolate fudge, that table was near a very beautiful site, a waterfall, and the moonlight was glowing straight to the has got to be the best place I ever saw then I felt something fell out of my hand but I cared less about that because I was too busy admiring the heaven around me and the beauty of it was breathtaking.

I kept staring at it, I don't even know how much long because,I kept thinking,Who could've known about this place?Why did that person come and decorate it at night?

I felt footsteps coming near me from behind, I turned to see who it was...I saw nothing,I turned to find nothing then I heard a voice...

"Sorry I made you wait."

I know that voice,I turned around and saw...

Helia

"I got distracted." He waved something in the air, I kept staring at it, it was the letter I wrote for him!Oh no, I am in trouble now 1)He finds out that I have a crush on him which is true but maybe he didn't bother 2)Now he find out that I am some crazy girl who loves him!What do I do now?My fears started to get the worst of me,

"Did really you wrote it for me." His voice sounded very serious. OMG He read it!My legs went jelly To me his face looked dead serious and it scared me. Is he mad at me...? No I can't take it anymore. Its over. Over friendship is would probably think I am some kind of stupid girl who loves him.

"Flora." His voice was more serious than before! I really can't take it anymore,

"You could have told me by yourself." That's it, I am gonna crack any minute by now. To make the matters less worst I ran away and didn't look back even though I could hear him call my name many times, I didn't dare look back even once. It's all my fault, I could've picked the letter up. I still can't believe that it actually happened!And I am his neighbour,so anyhow I had to face him. Till now I was running very fast then...I stopped.

As soon as I stopped, I felt arms wrapped around me.

"At last, you decided to stop." I heard the person panting

It was Helia, What to I do? He won't let anyone go that easily if is not done with that person, and I don't even know why did I stop?

"Flora, I am sorry if I did said something wrong."

"No its not fault at all, you did nothing wrong." My voice was cracking

"But I feel like it is, I am sorry please, I didn't mean to,all I wanted to know that if you really wrote it. Although your name was writing on it,I didn't believe it. You know it's hard to believe that the love of your life loves you." He whispered the last part but I heard it.

 _WHAT DID HE JUST SAID THAT I AM THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE?..._

"Love of life?" I asked, shocked

I heard him sigh. He slipped his silky soft hand on the side of my cheek and looked deep in my eyes. "Well, Flo it's time that you know the truth." He sighed again and continued. "That I " He stopped again and searched something in my eyes. "love you." My ears are fooling me or what?My eyes widen in shock. The guy I loved for years loves me! Impossible, well maybe?

"You love me?"

"Yes." He nodded and continued "Your are wonderful Flora and you have a mesmerizing personality." He rested his forehead on mine. "You are my inspiration to everything, my paintings, my drawing, my poems." He removed his hand from my cheek and dig his hand in his pocket and removed a small,paper and handed to me "Just for you." He whispered in my ear and I opened it,it read:

 _Her eyes like an emerald gem_

 _Her hair a golden brown_

 _Her voice is like a whisper of wind_

 _Her smile so sweet and attractive_

 _Her laugh so cute_

 _Her lips so alluring pink_

 _Her skin so soft and tan_

 _Her face so beautiful and breathtaking_

 _She is the girl of my dreams_

 _She is the angel sent from heaven_

 _She is the girl I loved from the first I laid my eyes on her_

 _I love so much_

 _My dear sweet,_

 _Flora._

I gasped after reading it, I just can't believe my eyes, it's like I am in heaven, making my dreams come true. I didn't say anything just stood there and stared at the poem

"Guess you understood what the letter means." Helia took the poem from me, to get my attention but I still didn't move an inch. Few seconds passed, suddenly Helia cleared his throat, giving me a sign that he is waiting for my response.

I hugged him and replied,"I love you too Helia." Even though I could not see his face, I know he was smiling.

"You got me brokenhearted by a second there."

"You don't have to worry about being brokenhearted."

"Now can I ask you a question."

"Yeah."

"Will you.."He kissed my cheek and continued."be my girlfriend."

"No." I giggled at his frowned face.

"Of course I will,Lover boy."

"Just what I wanted to hear,and you know,I am not the only lover here,Lover girl. " He had a huge smile blasted on his face.

"Yeah, Whatever."I blushed deep red.

"Ha..again the subject changer."

"HELIA."

"Yes"He smirked.

"You are such a cheesy guy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ain't I lucky?"

"Am...Flora I've to tell you something, well I was your secret admirer."

"What! You were the one who was sending me those love notes." I blushed when I said 'love notes'.

"Yeah." He chuckled

"I must admit, your quiet a romantic guy." I looked down and said because I can't just say it, looking right at his face.

"Have to be for my girlfriend."He smirked.

"You would anything for me."Wow, A guy would change for me, How awesome!

"Of Course I would do anything for you, I would even give my life you you."

"Helia you don't have to."

"I will because you can't stop me."

"Yes but I can distract you." I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"True but let me tell you one more truth that." He moved me closer to him and his face closer to mine."I never tasted your lips." He crashed his soft lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my some minutes we pulled away.

"Follow me Flora, I wanna show you something." I did as he told and it turned out to be the place I saw when I came here.

"I made it, just for us to enjoy." He whispered in my ear from behind. I thanked him and we sat there talked and ate.

Today was the best day of my life,I would never forget it. I got the the one I love as my boyfriend I still can't believe Helia and I are together, I am the luckiest girl in the whole world.

* * *

 **G** **ood Bad plz review,I wanna know what you guys think of it. And if you liked it,I am gonna make this a story in which you will know:**

 **1)The conversation of them when they were eating.**

 **2)The gang will be spying on them (but Flolia wouldn't that they are being watched)**

 **3)The next day the girls be texting Flora and congratulating her, she would be very surprised**

 **So if you guys want it to be a story I will make it but if you don't plz say**

 **I know is only a one-shot but plz review it, it will inspire me to write more stories.**


End file.
